1955
]] at Disneyland]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *May 25 - ''Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier *June 16 - Lady and the Tramp premiered in Chicago, Illinois *June 22 - Lady and the Tramp *July 20 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *September 14 - The African Lion *October 5 - Music Land *December 22 - The Littlest Outlaw Shorts *January 14 - No Hunting *January 16 - Switzerland *March 11 - Contrasts in Rhythm *April 1 - Blame It on the Samba *May 13 - Pedro *May 25 - Arizona Sheepdog *June 10 - El Gaucho Goofy *June 24 - Aquarela do Brasil *July 25 - The Flying Gauchito *August 19 - Bearly Asleep *September 2 - Beezy Bear *September 14 - Peter and the Wolf *September 23 - Up a Tree *December 25 - The Legend of Johnny Appleseed Character debuts *June 16 - Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Jim Dear, Darling, Jim Jr., Tony, Joe, Mr. Busy, the Rat, Pound Dogs, Scamp Theme parks *July 17 - Disneyland opens, being the first Disney theme park to open. *December 25 - Fink 169 Boats opens at Disneyland. Television *May 9 - Sam and Friends debuts on WRC in Washington, DC; the first significant show created by Jim Henson and the birthplace of Kermit the Frog. *October 3 - The Mickey Mouse Club begins airing. People Births *January 3 - Hal Rayle (actor and voice actor) *January 6 - Rowan Atkinson (actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *January 9 - J.K. Simmons (actor and voice actor) *January 18 - Kevin Costner (actor, singer, musician, producer, and director) *February 7 - Miguel Ferrer (actor and voice actor) *February 9 - Charles Shaughnessy (actor) *February 15 - Christopher McDonald (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *February 19 - Jeff Daniels (actor, comedian, musician, and playwright) *February 21 - Kelsey Grammer (actor) *February 24 - Steve Jobs (animator) *February 28 - Gilbert Gottfried (comedian, voice actor, and actor) *March 5 - Penn Jillette (illusionist, comedian, musician, and author) *March 13 - Glenne Headly (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *March 17 - Mark Boone Junior (actor and voice actor) *March 19 - Bruce Willis (actor, comedian, producer, and singer) *March 28 - Reba McEntire (singer, songwriter, record producer, actress, and television producer) *March 29 - Marina Sirtis (actress) *April 6 - Michael Rooker (actor) *April 29 **Richard Epcar (actor, voice actor, director, and writer) **Kate Mulgrew (actress and voice actress) *May 1 - Eric Goldberg (animator, writer, director, and storyboard artist) *May 6 - Tom Bergeron (television personality, game show host, and comedian) *May 17 - Bill Paxton (actor and film director) *May 18 - Chow Yun-fat (actor) *May 25 - Allan Trautman (actor and puppeteer) *May 31 - Susie Essman (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *June 2 - Dana Carvey (actor and stand-up comedian) *June 6 - Sandra Bernhard (comedian, singer, actress, voice actress, and author) *June 16 - Laurie Metcalf (actress and voice actress) *June 24 - Betsy Randle (actress) *June 25 - Mike McShane (actor, voice actor, singer, and comedian) *June 28 - Michael Jacobs (writer and producer) *July 3 - Jesse Corti (actor and voice actor) *July 22 - Willem Dafoe (actor and voice actor) *August 3 - Corey Burton (voice actor) *August 4 - Billy Bob Thornton (actor, voice actor, filmmaker, singer, songwriter, and musician) *August 7 - Wayne Knight (actor, voice artist, and comedian) *September 9 - Edward Hibbert (actor, voice actor, and literary agent) *September 12 - Peter Scolari (actor) *September 15 - Bruce Reitherman (actor and voice actor) *October 2 - Warren Spector (video game designer, director, writer, producer, and production designer) *October 7 - Yo-Yo Ma (cellist) *October 20 - Thomas Newman (film composer) *October 22 - Bill Condon (director and screenwriter) *October 26 - Neil Meron (producer) *November 9 - Karen Dotrice (actress) *November 13 - Whoopi Goldberg (actress, voice actress, comedian, author, and talk show host) *November 26 - Don Hahn (producer and director) *November 27 - Bill Nye (science educator, comedian, television host, actor, writer, and scientist) *November 29 - Howie Mandel (comedian, actor, television host, and voice actor) *November 30 - Billy Idol (singer, songwriter, musician, and actor) *December 5 - Richard Gibbs (composer, producer, conductor, and musician) *December 6 - Steven Wright (actor and standup comedian) *December 8 - Joe Maggard (actor, singer, and former deputy sheriff) *December 21 - Jane Kaczmarek (actress and voice actress) Deaths *April 18 - Albert Einstein (physicist and scientist) Artists joined *Burny Mattinson *Dave Suding pt-br:1955 ru:1955 Category:Years in Disney history